Sister Sibuna
by PrimRueMellark
Summary: Takes Place back in season 1. Join Kayla as she helps unlock the secrets of Anubis House with her brother and the rest of Anubis House. I'mm not that good at summaries but story is way better. Rated T for Trudy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first time ever writing a House of Anubis fan-fiction. So please Don't Hate. Sets place in the 1****st**** season the episode right after Amber and Mick's getting back together party to the end. I based the main character of me because I always wanted to be in the show. Please ENJOY.**

No one's POV

It was a Friday in Anubis House, Nina and Fabian were off at Uncle Ades and everyone else was at school preparing for a French test. While Patricia called her mum. Meanwhile at Anubis House some men were helping Trudy bring up a bed and drawers into Nina and Amber's room.

"Yes, just put it over there by, the wardrobe." Trudy says to a mover. "Right here?" He asks as he accidently drops it on the ground creating a bang. "Yes, yes that is perfect" Trudy told him. Another second later Victor entered the room. "Trudy, what is going on in here ".He said observing the move. "Nothing Victor, just brining in the new bed and draws for the new student we are expecting later, you did remember?" she asked him. "Of course I remembered, just keep the racket down" Victor said exiting the room.

Kayla's POV

I am so excited right know, I'm heading off to the school I've always wanted to go to, my parents finally are let me go after making specific arrangements with the school. Right now I was sitting in the taxi and we pulling up on the school grounds. The school was so beautiful, it was a brick castle with houses scattered around the grounds it was perfect. The taxi driver pulled over and asked where I was going.

"Where are you off to?" He asked with my luggage. "Um…"I said while looking at my papers, "Anubis House" I told him. The driver and I found our way to the front of the house. I thanked him and gave him a 10 pound tip. I just stood in front of the house nervous, wondering how people will react because of my age and my gift. I finally told myself 'just do it, you'll be fine' I gathered my breath and walked into the front door. When I walked in I just stood in the foyer my mouth hung open. The inside was amazing it was so old and beautiful; a lot of everything was Egyptian. No wonder the house is named after an Egyptian god, Anubis. While I was standing there admiring the house the front door to the foyer opened and I found myself on the ground knocked over by a blond boy wearing a blue top and white shorts covered in sweat (gross) looking down at me confused. He held out his hand for me to take which I accepted and he helped me to my feet.

"Are lost?" He asked me. "No, this is Anubis House, am I correct?" I told him "Yeah it is, it's just you look um… I don't know 9 years old" He said nervously. I knew someone would be like this but he seems nice. "13 actually" I told him, he still looked confused," I took advanced classes since I could remember right now I am moved up to your grade level." I told him, and then he finally responded after an awkward pause. "Then what are you doing in a house with teens that are older than you?" "Well my parents thought it ought to be a good idea to live with people who I will be attending classes with." I said. "Oh ok then, I'm Mick Campbell by the way." Mick told me. Hmm nice name. "I 'm Kayla Rutter" Knowing he will catch on if I told him my last name. "Fabian's sister?" he asked completely shocked. "Yes that would be me, now can you help me find someone named Trudy." I asked him. And if on cue she came out of what seems to be the living area.

"Hello Lovie, I'm Trudy your house mother, and as I can see you already met Mick." she said smiling. She seemed so nice I could already tell I was going to get along with her great. "Um yeah, it was nice meeting you Kayla; I gotta go wash up though, bye. "He said going down the hall. "Bye" I called after him. "So Kayla… am I correct" Trudy asked me. "Yes" I said smiling to her. I was just happy that I'm here, and I think I made a new friend. 'Follow me while we go introduce you to Victor and get you unpacked before everyone else gets home, and I will assume you are excited to see your brother am I right", she asked me leading me into an office upstairs. "Definitely" I told her as she knocked on the door with a sign on with the word 'caretaker' written on it.

"Come" I heard a grouchy voice say as we entered. As I entered I saw a creepy black bird that seemed to be stuffed and a man wearing an ugly coat with a black tie and vest with a pin stuck in it looked up at me with his greased slick black hair. "Victor this is Kayla, the new student" Trudy told him. "Hello" I said shyly, which is weird because I am NOT shy. I think I am just afraid of him. "Well then, let me tell you a few rules, I expect everyone to be in bed and lights out at 10 o'clock, no going down into the cellar or up into the attic or entering my office do I make myself clear" he said with his creepy voice getting even more creepy. "I c understand you perfectly" I say, "Good, now leave me be" He said as Trudy led me out of Mr. Creepy's office. "The girl's rooms are up stairs and the boys down, I serve breakfast and evening meals down in the dining room and here is your room, you will be sharing with Nina and Amber." She said leading me into a purple room, on the left a bunch of pink items scattered around the bed and the desk was covered with makeup and hair supplies, on the right of the room a neatly made bed and on the wall a green pin board shaped like the United States of America. In the middle of the room a blank bed with a night stand next to it and a shelf above it. "Now I will leave you to unpack and supper will be ready in a little while." Trudy said leaving but before she could go I thanked her.

Unpacking didn't take long at all I am very organized and quick everything was in place exactly the way I wanted it to be. I decided to go downstairs to see if Trudy needed any help with supper. "Hello Trudy" I said walking into the kitchen. "Hello Lovie" she said giving me a smile. "Do you need any help to prepare supper" I asked her. "Of course I always do would you like to cut up some more tomatoes for the salad and then put half of them in the sauce" she asked, "sure" I replied. About twenty minutes later I just finished bringing everything out to the table and I heard a group of people making their way into the foyer. I decided to wait until they all came into dinner to introduce myself.

With Amber and Nina No one's POV

Nina and amber made their way up the stairs and into their bedroom. They didn't notice the extra bed in there room until amber dropped a bottle of nail polish and it rolled under Kayla's bed. "When did that get there" asked Amber as she stared oblivious towards it.

Kayla's POV

I was back into the kitchen tossing Trudy's salad I helped her make. When I was about to bring it out I noticed everyone coming in, the first was Mick then followed by Fabian. FABIAN! I was so excited I dropped the salad on the counter, or put the bowl on the counter and ran onto the dining room. Mick saw me first but still allowed me to sneak up on Fabian. My mum and dad didn't want to tell him I was coming so it could be a surprise for him and I'm just hoping Mick didn't tell him anything. I put both my hands on his shoulder and screamed Fabian! Well I didn't scream but just loud enough to scare him and let me and Mick laugh our heads off. He looked up at me and was completely shocked to see me. His face broke out into a smile when he jumped out of chair and picked me up "Kayla!" he said surprised and spun me around and that's when the rest of the house came in.

**Alright I hope you guys liked my story I will be uploading very soon, but I a lot going on with school right now so I going to try my best. And if you have any suggestions to the story I would love to hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know it's been awhile with school and everything. Before I continue with this story, I would like to thank one of my best friends for giving me the idea. Now here we go, Enjoy!**

Kayla's POV:

It's been so long since I've seen my brother, I can't believe it's really him I'm so excited! When Fabian finally put me down we met six confused faces standing around the table. "Well please tell me we don't have another American in the house. " An annoyed red hair girl with too much make up and wearing a leather jacket said giving me a death glare. "No it's not another American, not that there is anything wrong with being American." My brother said turning toward a pretty dirty blond hair girl with the longest hair I've ever seen, she must be the American he wrote me about. I felt like I needed to say something so I decided to speak up. "Um… Hello everyone I'm Kayla". They still just stared at me and Fabian. "Are you two dating". Said a boy with puffy hair which is probably why he's so tall. It's probably the hair. The American girl looked like she was about to cry, she must really like my brother. "Rutter, Kayla Rutter".

"Fabian never told us he had a sister". Said a dark hair girl. "Yeah I don't know why I never mentioned her, so Kayla." Fabian said turning to me, "What house are staying in, I could go over and help you pack". He told me. "Sure you should come over, it's right upstairs first door on the left. "I told him while I was smiling ear to ear. "Oh that explains why we have an extra bed in our room, right Nina" Said a blond girl who looked like she was dressed to prom. "I'm Amber by the way" She said facing towards me. "Nice to meet you I said. "Supper" Trudy said and we all sat down at the table I was sitting in between Fabian and A boy with curly short black hair staring at me with bug eyes. "Aw you are such a good hamster" I told him while tapping his nose which deserved a laugh from the rest of the table. Everyone besides the dark red hair girl laughed. "So… Kayla why are you staying here you obviously look a little younger". I decided to tell them the whole story that I told Mick. "Wow, you must be as smart as Mara" Said the puffy hair boy. "Who's Mara "I asked looking around the table.

"Oh that's me" said the dark hair girl, "She's captain of the math squad and she is a 101 percent student in each subject" said Fabian. "Wow really because I'm a 102 percent student in all my classes" I said while taking a sip of my water. They all just stared at me not talking. "I'm kidding; it's nice to meet you Mara" I said. "Ha, Ha, Ha" said the red head, "Very funny, so Kayla do you know anyone named Joy" she asked me. "Patricia, really my sister" said Fabian really annoyed. "Um sorry I don't" I told Patricia. "Sure you do" she said sarcastically while getting up with a cup of juice in her hands. I suspected what was happening, and no one ever gets me. "Well I have a little present to welcome you" she said and I saw her bring her arm back to fling the juice at me I easily ducked while I let my brother take the hit for me. "To slow" I said as I sat back up, she just sneered and stormed out of the room. "Sorry Fabian" I said as I laughed while helping him dry up. "Sorry about her, she does that a lot" Said the American. "I'm just going to go change" Fabian said as he got up and left to go change.

"So I already now Mick, Mara, and I think I figured out Patricia's personality, so Amber tell me about you" I asked her and everyone at the table groaned. "Sure and I'll make it quick" she said, "welliwasborninthe1900'sandmyfatheriabigbuissnesman andmymumlovesfashionandthats whatilovemostblahblahblahbla hblahblahfashionblahblahblah fashionandthenidecidediwante dtotryoutboardingschoolohand didimentionilovefashion!"She said and she was right she made it very quick, I didn't understand her really besides one word, "Ok so Amber equals Fashion" I said, she smiled at me I liked her. "I'm Alfie and I believe in… ALIENS AND I LOVE ART AND LOVE TO DO PRANKS WITH JEROME HERE." He said pointing to the boy with the puffy hair who I assume is Jerome. "Really you like art, I love art as well especially painting, but I never really got into it at my old school because my art teacher doesn't like me , he doesn't really like anyone. "I told everyone. "Well how about tomorrow I show you around the art studio tomorrow. "sure I would love that" I told him while smiled and turned to Jerome, "So I hear you like to prank people, but let me warn you if you try anything on me you'll be in big trouble, you've been warned", I said well drinking my water. I always do that it kinda proves that I'm not lying. "Better listen to her Jerome" said Fabian as he entered the room with a new shirt. I smirked at him, to tell him he was right. "Hey Nina can I show you something" My brother asked the American. "Um…Sure" she replied getting up and followed him. "That's Nina Martin, she's new here as well American obviously, she is really obsessed with old things, and she's my BAF". Says Amber. "What's a BAF" I ask her. "Best American Friend" she said smiling and getting up to do the dishes. "If you excuse me" I said getting up to go get ready for tomorrow. As I reach my room I hear Nina and Fabian talking. "SO the stairs there all eyes of Horus aren't they" asks Nina, "Yeah they are, I say tonight that we go up and listen to the cylinders" my brother suggests. "Okay midnight after Amber and Kayla fall asleep." Says Nina. "Alright see you later" my brother says. I quickly run to the bathroom as I watch my brother leave our room. "What are they up to" I ask myself. .


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, been very busy, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Kayla's POV:

Once Fabian left the girls dormitories, I came out of the bathroom, wondering why they are going up to the attic when it's forbidden, especially if Victor catches you up there that must really be scary. It's not like Fabian to be a rule breaker. When I made it to my room, I saw Nina writing in a journal on her bed. "Hello" I said while I walked casually to my bed on the other side of the room. I grabbed my sketchbook and pencil's as I sat down. "Hi" Nina replied "So Kayla what made you want to come to this school" she asked sounding interested. "Well, it's a great school and it offers a lot of neat programs and I thought it would be great to spend time with my brother", I told her. "So Nina when did you arrive here?" I asked her. "About two weeks ago" she said. We spent at least two hours of talking. She is a really interesting person she loves history like me. She also likes a lot of Ancient Egyptian Mythology.

When I looked at the clock it was 9:45 almost ten. I grabbed my stuff for bed and headed toward the bathroom. On my way out I bumped into Patricia, she seemed annoyed. "Oh I'm so sorry" I told her. "Whatever; get out of my way" she said not even looking at me, heading back to her and Mara's room. I sigh and head back to my room. Nina and Amber are already and bed. Ambers reading a magazine and Nina has a dusty old book. I'm not kidding it literally covered in dust. I walk over to my bed and grab my sketch book; I decided to work on my winter lake before heading to sleep. I love to draw, but I'm not the best but it is so fun to do. The old clock sown in the foyer started to ring, and a grouchy man's voice boomed through the entire house. "It's ten o'clock, you have five minutes precisely then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor's voice said throughout the entire house. I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. Amber looked over at me, "What's so funny" she says with a smile. "Is here serious, does here really drop a pin" I ask. "Yep, every night, now goodnight" Amber says as she flops back down on her pillow. Nina and I say our goodnights, and before I fall asleep I plug my headphones in to hear my alarm that will go of at 11:55pm.

Rue's four note melody goes off in my ear, as I see the clock to my left says 11:56pm. Perfect. I sneak a quick glance over at Nina who is going through a box, and grabbing a small item that I can't make out. It must be the key for the attic. I wonder how she got it. Soon she sneaks out the door; I sit up and look at Amber on my right who is sound asleep. I get up and slide my slippers on and head to the door. I open it just a slight and see Nina and my brother close the door behind them to the attic. I'm about to step out when I hear another doo open I close the door but peek out through a small crack in the door frame. Patricia speed walks out of her. I suspect her to be going to the bathroom but she passes it and goes straight down stairs. Strange, She must be getting something to eat. When I make sure the ghost is clear I sneak right to the attic door and open it to find the attic stairs that will lead to whatever is up there.

When I reach the door at the top I decide to open it a smidge to see what they are doing. Fabian and Nina are sitting next to each other with a box and an old recording device; they take out these cylinders and begin to try to put them in the machine. "I think that goes in there" Nina says as she points to something on the machine. I can't quite make it out. "Are you sure" my brother asks. "Yes, I think" She says not sounding so certain. "Ok then" he replies. I continue to sit there watching, then all of a sudden I feel a sneeze coming, I quickly hold my breath, and thankfully it passes. Fabian finally starts to crank a lever. The machine starts to play something fuzzy. A scream mixed with moaning, it sounded like Moaning Myrtle screaming bloody murder. I knew victor would be coming soon, I quickly run down the stairs but before I leave I heard Nina scream in a whisper "TURN IT OFF"! I finally reach my room and scramble toward my bed. I manage to settle under the blankets before I heard another piercing scream.

Amber quickly sat up and turned on the lights and quickly ran over to my bed and shook me as hard as she could. "Amber what is it?" I ask as I jump out of bed. "Did you hear that scream" she asks. "I don't know must have been a cat" I say trying to hide that I'm lying. "Really a cat" she asks, I believe she thinks I'm telling the truth. "I guess, I mean what else it could be" I tell her. She glances over my shoulder and her eyes widen, "Have you seen Nina" she asks but before I could answer we hear voice at the door and the ease droppers we are we listen to Nina talking to Fabian. "My heart is still racing" she says, "I know I can't believe we got away with it", Amber quickly pulls me away and explains to me why she thinks Fabian and Nina are dating. I wonder if I should tell her the truth. Nina opens the door and Amber quickly told on her and how she, Mick, Nina, and Fabian should all go on a double date. When Amber finally gives up for the night, after Nina admits to her it was a "date", what a liar. Before she turns off the light I see her put a golden painted octagon object under her bed in a box. Before she closes the lid I notice it has Egyptian hydrographic is on it. What are Fabian and her hiding?

**Sorry guys this so short, but I will try and update as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I had a little writers block for a while so now I am back up and running so enjoy this next chapter! Enjoy.**

Kayla's POV:

I wake up the next morning to Nina's alarm clock; it is six in the morning! Oh gosh I never sleep in; I usually wake up at 5:30 in the morning. I sigh while Amber groans and goes back asleep. Nina however surprisingly knows a trick to wake her up; she mentioned it while we talked all last night. "Amber if you don't get up now you won't have enough time to do your hair and makeup." And with that she is up and out her bed and racing to use the bathroom. "Nice one" I tell Nina as I make my way put the door. She smiles at me. On my way out of the bathroom I see Nina coming out of room heading towards the bathroom. " A word of advice, Amber is in her own world while doing her hair so don't interrupt her it's probably dangerous as waking up a sleep walker" she laughs, as do I. As I walk back into the room I see Amber staring dazedly at herself in the mirror.

I laugh and head over to grab one of my ties to complete my uniform. I put on my tie; I think I'm in Gryffindor House, because it looks exactly like their ties. I am interrupted by Amber however, "Kayla, what blush should I use, Pale Sand or Queen of Hearts." She asks me holding up to different colors. Oh god I don't have any experience with make-up, um what do I choose, "Um… you could probably mix them together." I say forcing a weak smile. "You are definitely Fabian's sister, you both stutter when you are embarrassed or not sure of something. Stutter Rutter, oh hey that rhymes." I laugh at her comment it's not like I have heard that before.

Amber leaves to go and get breakfast. At this moment I think it is the perfect time to check out what Nina brought down from the attic with her last night. I quickly gather my supplies in my bag and plop it on my bed and make a quick dash over to Nina's. I reach under and pull out the blue and pink box I saw her put it in. As I open it, I hear the door knob wiggle and immediately drop the box kick it under with my foot and dash to my bed and trip on my own feet while my head almost hits the side of the bed.

As Nina opens the door in wearing her uniform, she asks me a question, "Um, whatcha doing' on the floor" she asks simply. "Oh nothing just grabbing my, my um book" I say as I jump up and grab my _Divergent_ novel. I quickly gather my things before she can say anything else I leave the room. As I enter the dining room I see Alfie using a croissant to shovel eggs and jam into his mouth. Gross. I sit down next to him and grab a banana and a piece of toast. "YUIO DTHHIU EST DUO FUKY?" Alfie tries to make conversation with me as he speaks with his mouth full. "What?" I ask, but before I could answer Jerome barges in and flicks him in the back of the head, "Manners Alfie" He says as he himself throws some eggs at Alfie. "Manners huh Jerome, it looks like you just want to throw food your elf, now tell me is that a sport in the Olympics?" I ask sarcastically. "Oh did someone just get dumb fuddled by a thirteen year old" Mick says as he walks in and grabs an apple and takes a huge bite into it. "What no just making simple conversation" he says sounding defeated. I and Alfie laugh as we are soon joined in by Mick. "See you later" he says as he soon leaves the room.

A couple moments later we are joined by Fabian and Nina. Amber walks into the room interrupting our conversation about the upcoming French exam. "Has anyone seen Mara she's not in her room?" Amber asks simply. "Um she's helping Mick with Biology Homework" Fabian tells her. "WHAT!" she screams and storms out of the room. "What was that about," I ask Nina. She just simply shrugs. Fabian and I, also joined by Nina went to school early so they could show me around the campus. Fabian checks his calculator nerd-watch thing. He says we have to be on our way to Mrs. Andrews's room for French. I sort of love French I never have anyone to speak to at home unless Fabian is home for the holidays. Mrs. Andrews seems nice but very, very, very strict not fun and relates to students like my old teacher Mr. Talius.

After class I grab my key to my locker. I was thinking about this morning on how I was so close to seeing what she was hiding, tonight maybe, maybe during dinner I finish early and take a look at it. I was stumbled out of my thoughts by Amber, who scared me to death. "Kay you will never believe what Nina just told me, she said that she met this old lady and she said that the house had trea…"Nina came over and interrupted Amber, "Amber were you telling her how I had tea with that lost old lady, sorry Kayla it is such a good story, but maybe I could tell it to you another time." She says as she drags Amber away ratting her out. "Ok? Then?" I call out after them. It was obvious she was hiding something but I just couldn't figure out what she was hiding but I am determined for tonight.

I was about to head into the lounge when I came across the school photo with the entire class, I tried to find Anubis House, when I did I found everyone Mara, Mick, Amber, Patricia, below her was Fabian and on his shoulder was a blob, when I looked closer it was a hand. But there was nobody above him. "Looking at memories aren't we" I turn around and see Mr. Sweet the headmaster. "Oh yes sir" I replied, "Cary on then and no need to be looking at other photos we are always welcome to help you make new friends" he said all sweaty. That was the weirdest thing I have ever heard, ever. What is everyone hiding, all these secrets are driving me crazy!


End file.
